The Neji Hyuuga Show
by iBravery
Summary: Who ever knew Sakura would cheat on Sasuke? Seriously? I did! Based on ‘The Jerry Springer Show’ and I don't own Naruto. M for safety, for now.
1. I Always Knew

**Title:** The Neji Hyuuga Show!  
**Written by:** Emo Cookie xx  
**Main Characters:** Sasuke and Naruto  
**Also Starring:** Sakura, Gaara, Lee, and Neji  
**Summary:** Who ever knew Sakura would on Sasuke? Seriously? I did!! _[Based on 'The Jerry Springer Show']  
_**Warnings: **Sasuke/Naruto; Sakura/Less; Gaara/Neji; Cussing; Lemon maybe;

"Neji! Neji! Neji! Neji! Neji!"

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Neji! Neji! Neji!"

"Alright, my guests today say that Cheating is Love! Welcome, Sakura"

As all eyes turned to her, the audience took all her features in. Pink hair, Long eyelashes, eyeliner on the bottom lip, caked on powder and make-up, a red dress that can show her baby-fist-sized boobs and scrawny ass whenever she bent down. Her shoes matched her outfit. Laced of high-heels that went up to her knee, glittering in the stage lights. "Ewe," was echoed throughout the building.

"Fuck you," yelled the pink-haired girl, and flashing her manicured middle finger.

"Okay now, Sakura, what's going on with your life?"

"Well, Neji. I've been cheating on my multi-millionaire boyfriend, Sasuke with a bushy-browed, police man, Lee."

"Well, now I see why the sex is good."

Laughter filled the building.

"Nah, just kidding."

Sakura cracked her flirty styled smile that no one can resist. Except Neji.

"So, tell me more."

"Well, I want to break up with my boyfriend on here so I can humiliate him, of course."

"I see… Well, let's bring out Sasuke!"

As the dark boy walked out onto the stage, all eye popped open. His raven colored hair was spiked duck-butt style, eyeliner running on the bottom of his eyelids, Tripp pants with tons of studs and chains, a dark blue shirt with Marilyn Manson's face onto it, but you could not see his normally pale face since his bangs were covering it.

"What do you what, Sakura?" The raven boy muttered, arms crossed.

"We're over."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"You're supposed to flip out and go all crazy! Do you not know how this show works?!"

Sasuke just stared at her. "Doesn't matter, I knew you were cheating all along."

The pink-haired whore was baffled, and gaping like a fish out of water. "WHAT?!" She screamed, standing up with her anger showing at her balled-up fists at her side"

"You heard me," was all that Sasuke said.

"UGH! FINE!!"

"Well, wasn't that easy? I didn't have to say nothing." Neji chuckled.

"We'll be back!"

"Yeah, this is for the dark haired boy," The said boy looked back at a tanned skinned, blond spiked in every direction hair, and an orange wearing teen.

"Meet me back stage, we can have some fun," the boy winked, and soon the crowd chanted 'give him a kiss, give him a kiss, give him a kiss'.

Having enough of the commotion, Sasuke stood up from his seat, and walked over to the blond boy, whom was walking towards him too. When they met each other's lips, the blond boy whispered 'I'm Naruto' and placed chaste kissed open his lips, and walked away with a smirk.

"Oh, and Neji! I want my Neji beads!" Naruto exclaimed and pulled down his pants and boxers to show his glowing tanned ass.

Sasuke couldn't help but look. 'Hn. Maybe I will meet him.' Sasuke thought, while receiving mental porn images in his head, and making his groin pop to life.

Next chapter, with lemonnnn? Maybe. If I get ATLEAST 6-10 reviews, then I will.


	2. The Park?

**Title:** The Neji Hyuuga Show!  
**Written by:** Emo Cookie xx  
**Main Characters:** Sasuke and Naruto  
**Also Starring:** Sakura, Gaara, Lee, and Neji  
**Summary:** Who ever knew Sakura would on Sasuke? Seriously? I did!! _[Based on 'The Jerry Springer Show']  
_**Warnings: **Sasuke/Naruto; Sakura/Lee; Gaara/Neji; Cussing; Lemon;

Emo Cookie Loves You!

Upon coming around the corner, a raven-haired boy heard commotion in a back closet. Deciding to see what was going on, he walked over and saw the pinkette and the blond boy from the audience having a fight.

Eavesdropping behind a fortress of boxes and other crap, he sat and listened.

"No! He's mine! Just because I cheated on him doesn't mean he's available. Especially to someone like you.," Sakura bellowed.

"Well actually, he-" the blond started and rudely interrupted by the other boy.

"Actually, If I remember correctly, we broke up," he stated. "Bu-"

"No buts. I can talk to however I want, associate with whoever, and... pretty much do anything I want now. Now go, me and..."

"Naruto!"

"Yes, Naruto, have some talking to do." Sasuke finished, grabbing Naruto's hand before the other could say anymore, and heading out the stage doors.

Emo Cookie Loves You!

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Sasuke, watching, with amusement. a very happy, bubble-y blond.

"Um," he said for a long time. "I don't know, let's go to the park!"

Smiling, Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto into the park.

As the sat down, both of their hands brushed against the other, causing both to get beat red and looking away as the disconnected and sat. Clearing his throat, Sasuke asked the most cliche question ever. "Tell me about yourself."

Smiling brightly, Naruto begin his list. "I like Ramen, ninja stuff, foxes, and the color orange. Pretty sure you got that orange part, though," he chuckled lightly before continuing. "What else... um I'm 22, 5'6", I go to a University, I love music and parties, and I'm gay."

Emo Cookie Loves You!

That's all for now. I'm not really in the mood for writing, just thought I'd do this as thanks for the reviews. Lemon next chapter, or the following. I'm considering on making this a story, by the way. =]


	3. Concert Time!

**Title:** The Neji Hyuuga Show!  
**Written by:** Emo Cookie xx  
**Main Characters:** Sasuke and Naruto  
**Also Starring:** Sakura, Gaara, Lee, and Neji  
**Summary:** Who ever knew Sakura would on Sasuke? Seriously? I did!! _[Based on 'The Jerry Springer Show']  
_**Warnings: **Sasuke/Naruto; Cussing; Lemon maybe;

**Emo Cookie Loves You!!**

"Really, I would've never guessed..." Sasuke replied, with sarcasm.

"Um, yeah."

"What University do you go to?"

"Konoha."

"Hn. I go there too, and I've never seen you there."

"I prefer to be myself, though I do have some friends. They're Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru."

"I used to hang around him when we were younger."

"That's cool. So what about you?"

"What?"

"Stuff about you?"

"Oh. I like the color blue, I also like ninja stuff, katana's mostly. I also like to be by myself, I've always wanted to murder Sakura, but then I realized someone will do it for me one day. I hate my fans, stuff like that. I'm bi-sexual, too."

"Wow, for a person who doesn't talk much, you told me a lot."

"Hn."

"I have a feeling we're gonna be best friends."

"Hn."

**Emo Cookie Loves You!!**

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I--

"Ngh, hello," Sasuke answered his phone lazily.  
"Sasuke! Time to wake up!" Naruto yelled loudly on the other end.

"Why?"

"Because I've got tickets to see 30 Seconds To Mars! I know they're your favorite band, so yeah. You better be ready to go in... an hour."

"Hn. Fine."

**Emo Cookie Loves You!!**

Looking one more time at the mirror, Sasuke was happy with what he chose. He wore a tight plain blue shirt, and skinny black pants that had multi-color paint stains on it, along with a pair of Converse that matched his pants. _'I look good.'_ Sasuke thought, before he heard three knocks.

Running towards the front door, he quickly opened it and let Naruto in. He was dressed completely different from Sasuke. He wore a orange t-shirt, that hugged him in the right places, along with a pair of plain black skinny jeans, and an black with orange writing pair of plain Vans.

"Ready," Naruto asked the other.

"Yeah," the other said and walked out of the door after he grabbed his keys.

**Emo Cookie Love You!!**

"Wow, what an awesome concert! What was your favorite part?"

"Watching you get pummeled by that Gaara guy," Sasuke replied while he cleaned Naruto's cut on his face.

"Well, that was nice."

"Hn."

"So, what do you want to watch," Sasuke asked the blond, as he gave said blond a bottle of whiskey.

"Um, doesn't matter."

"Okay. How about The Grudge?"

"Sure."

**Emo Cookie Love You!!**

That it for now. Lemon in next chapter. Promise.


	4. Ep! The Grudge!

"Ep," came out of a blonds mouth when he saw the ending to The Grudge, cuddling against the other boy for safety.

"It really scared you?" Sasuke asked, pulling Naruto into his lap when he nodded.

"Well, maybe I can help you calm down..." the raven replied as he pulled Naruto into a kiss, thus began a battle of dominance, which Sasuke won, as he always did.

Feeling Naruto straddle his waist, the other boy picked him up, Naruto locking his legs around the waist, and carried him to the bedroom.

Plopping the blond down on the bed, Sasuke crawled over Naruto and began kissing, sucking, and biting his neck, leaving hickeys in their wake. Slowly, the older boy pulled the others' shirt off, Sasuke flicked his tongue on the others nipple, causing an moan to escape from the blonds mouth. Sucking and biting on Naruto's nipples, Sasuke used his free hand, to tweak and flick the neglected nipple.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto struggled to speak, as he sat up and pulled the others shirt off, kissing his chest lightly.

Moaning, Sasuke noticed a bulge and the restriction in his lower area, and decided to take his pants and boxers off along with Naruto's, also causing Naruto to get his own erection. Laying back down, Sasuke ground both of their hips together, elighting another moan to escape from the blonds lips.

Getting aggravated, Naruto sat up, and on top of Sasuke, rubbing his ass on top of the others dick, making the raven thrust his hips up. Reaching into his desk drawer, Sasuke grabbed a tube of lube slicking his fingers as soon as he popped the top open, and lift up Naruto's ass inserting one finer inside, pumping it in and out, soon two and three fingers were added while Sasuke was trying to reassure Naruto that it'll feel good soon. Soon Naruto was ready, and Sasuke's dick was lubed and was beginning to enter the sweet haven.

Wincing as he felt his insides rip open, Naruto kept still until Sasuke was all the way in and got adjusted while the other stayed still, praying silently that he could start moving soon. Moving his hips, Naruto gave the okay, and Sasuke started thrusting in and out, slow at first, pounding into his ass as hard as he could.

Moans and gasped filled the room as they made love to each other. After a while, Naruto felt himself about to come, and reached for his dick and started pumping himself to Sasuke's thrusts, making said boy wide eyed, and thrust into Naruto deeper and at a difficult angle, causing the blond to scream Sasuke's' name and come all over their chests. The sight had sent the raven overboard, making him come soon after.

Pulling out and grabbing Naruto, Sasuke felt himself calm down, snuggling closer to the blond.

"Mm, I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke replied kissing the blond fully on the lips.

"So, you still scared?"


End file.
